The Power Within
by Draconis Warlock
Summary: Harry and Hermione are soul bonded. Which Turns them into Mages. Ginny and Blaise Zabini are their Mage Protectors. Will they find love together? Will they defeat Voldemort?
1. Default Chapter

          **             The Power Within**

                                 **By Draconis Warlock**

**                                       Chapter One**

__

_                              Sirius' Will and Acceptance _

Harry Potter lay in his bed, just staring at the ceiling and not knowing what to do. In the first place—in his mind anyway—he put almost all of his friends in a life threatening situation. Moreover, to top it off, he got his Godfather killed. He knew that everyone told him that it wasn't his fault, but he just couldn't believe it. He had agreed to start the D.A. club and he was the one that lead them into battle based on a false vision. To his mind, a person couldn't get guiltier than that.

The truth was in the facts; his Godfather was dead. Sirius was also the best friend of his father and his only link to his parents, save for Remus Lupin. Harry didn't know what to feel. The tears stopped coming about a week after he arrived at #4 Privet Drive. Now, all that was left was this deep seated emotion that could only be described as numbness. There was just no emotion left in him as he lay in his bed. The only things that he did do were the chores, even without being asked. He just did them to keep his mind off things.

To say that Petunia Dursley was shocked was an understatement.

If he felt better, he would have noticed that the Dursleys were acting quite strangely around him. Do not be mistaken though, they were not nice, they just gave him a wide birth and hope hoped that he wouldn't send a letter to "Mad-Eye" Moody that they were not treating him write. The warnings the Dursleys' had received at the train station scared the hell out of them. So much so that if Dudley saw him walking the hall, his beach-whale of a cousin would run to his room and lock the door.

Even in his depressed state, this always seemed to amuse him.

Meals were a different story. Harry still didn't eat with the family, not that he wanted to. He wasn't exactly in the mood for company these days. So, to make sure that he didn't starve, his Aunt Petunia always brought his food up and left without a word; not watching him eat it mechanically—not like he was enjoying it. It seemed that all the food tasted bland and not worth eating, to him anyway.

Like last year, he received no letters from his friends, or the Daily Profit, to find out what was going on in the wizarding world. However, this time his attitude was different. Well, as far as the letters from his friends, that is. He knew that it was most certainly too dangerous to be sending letters because they could very well be intercepted. And that was the last thing he wanted to happen. That was all he needed, Voldemort knowing more about him than he already knew.

It didn't really matter one way or the other. Harry already knew what was happening; he saw it all in his visions or dreams. Moreover, what he saw was that Voldemort was on a murderous rampage against all muggle-born children and adults, as well as half bloods. Even though he was annoyed with Dumbledore for withholding information from him, he felt it was his duty to inform the Headmaster of these "visions", even if he didn't know if they were real or not. He was tricked once, but he couldn't take the chance.

Harry had been having more visions than he had ever had before in his life, since he arrived at Privet Drive. It seemed like they came every other night. He witnessed everything from infants to elderly people fall to the arms of death because of a mad man. He knew it wasn't healthy for him to see these things, but it wasn't as if he could turn his head and not look. It was always there as soon as he closed his eyes. Moreover, when it happened he could always hear Voldemort's cold laugh and feel the searing pain in his scar.

It was on the day after his birthday that he woke up with a start, coated in a liberal amount of sweat. Crawling out of bed, he knew that the first thing that he needed was a fresh change of clothes and a shower. Therefore, collecting his cousin's tent like clothing from his closet he set out to do just that.

As he stood under the shower, he made the water as hot as he could stand it. His only hope was that it _might _wash away some of the numbing depression. But he knew that wouldn't help. There was only one person that could do that, and she wasn't here. Hermione Granger. She was his best friend and had stuck with him through everything. He just wished she were here now.

Harry got out of the shower and walked over to the mirror; what he seen saddened him, somewhat. His bright green eyes used to twinkle with mischief and happiness—that was all gone now. In its place was a pair of eyes that almost shocked him. They were green, but not dull, and they had a battle hardened glint of a person that had seen too much in his short life. They were the eyes of a person that had fought a Dark Lord and lived too many times. In addition, they were the eyes of a person that would not give up, no matter what. It was at that exact moment; Harry Potter made a decision that would change the wizarding world.

He decided that he would train until he was capable of beating the hell out of Tom Riddle (Voldemort). Harry decided to start calling the Dark Lord Tom Riddle; mainly because he knew it would tick off Tom to no end. The second reason was that he wasn't about to indulge a mad man because he had an over inflated ego. Harry didn't know when it happened, but he lost all of his fear for Tom. The only thing he was really afraid of was losing one of his friends, as he did Sirius.

However, his depression was still making him almost numb. Harry really didn't know that much about depression, because he never felt it this deeply before. He also thought that it was strange that Ron was _not _the one he wanted to be with, to talk to now. Instead, it was Hermione Granger. Her beautiful brown eyes always seemed to calm him, somewhat.

It was about noon when he was sitting up in his room on his small mattress, when he heard a hideous terrified shriek. Harry immediately grabbed his wand and rushed down the stairs at full speed. He didn't even think about how he was dressed as he rushed down the stairs. He might have disliked his family, but he sure as hell didn't want them dead. It was when he got to the bottom of the stairs and saw what all the commotion was about, did he lower his wand, just slightly. If there was one thing that Harry knew, it was that a person should never let their guard down completely.

The person that made Petunia shriek was none other than Albus Dumbledore. Harry also notice that his Uncle Vernon was in such a rage that his face was as red as a beat and a person could actually see him trembling slightly as he was standing still. A person could tell that if it weren't for the old man being able to use magic, then Vernon would have attacked him at any moment.

As it was, Dumbledore looked as calm as could be and even had a slight smile on his face. "I do apologize for frightening you Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. Believe me when I say, that all I want to do is talk to young Harry here."

There was that ever-present twinkling in his eyes when he turned toward Harry. Harry just couldn't understand why he couldn't stay mad at this man. Dumbledore just had a way about him that put a person's mind at ease.

Harry might not be anywhere near as smart as his best friend Hermione Granger might be, but he believed he could read Dumbledore's eyes fairly well. If they were twinkling as much as they were now, that meant that the Headmaster had brought some good news. Also, Harry was beginning to think that the Headmaster had put a silencing charm on his relatives. This particular fact brought a small smile to the teenager's face.

"What did you want to talk about, Professor Dumbledore?"

"Ah, I think we should go upstairs to talk about this. If you wouldn't mind?"

Harry never could understand how the man could be completely civil and even polite—considering that he trashed his office fairly well at the end of the term. Harry knew that if he were in Dumbledore's shoes, he would still be angry as hell.

"Yeah, sure. My room is upstairs, first door on the left," he stated as he let the Headmaster lead the way.

It didn't take them long to get to the room and Harry saw that the Headmaster seen the three unlocked locks that was outside of the room, which could mean only one thing: Harry had been locked in his small room at sometime or other.

When the Headmaster arrived inside the room, his frown deepened even further. _How can a boy live this way? _

"Before we start, I would like to apologize to you for something. Actually, I have a couple of things to apologize for, sir. The first is the way I acted last year. I was a prat, pure and simple. The second is how I acted when I was in your office. I had no right to destroy your things when all you were doing was trying to look after me. But I am planning on making a complete turn around this year, if I can."

Harry said all these things in a very sincere voice and the Headmaster could not help but believe him. Dumbledore looked over the rim of his glasses at the boy, into his eyes. And what he saw there saddened him and gave him great hope. He had a battle hardened glint that he himself had when he fought the Dark Lord of his time, when he was in his prime.

All of the sudden, he waved his hand a plush chair appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the room. "May I take a seat?"

Harry just nodded absentmindedly, wishing that he knew how to do that.

"These bones are not what they used to be." He told Harry in an amused voice. However, both Harry and he both knew that this was a small fib. After all, even though he was old, he held his own against Voldemort fairly damn well at the end of the last school year.

He could get around just as well as the rest of them if he wanted to. It was then he pulled out a lemon drop from his pocket and popped it into his mouth. "Would you like one, Harry?"

In all truth, Harry was getting just a tad irritated that the man wouldn't get to the point. But this was always the way Dumbledore worked. Harry had this sneaking suspicion that the man did on purpose—to confuse and put people at ease.

"Ah yes, maybe we should get down to business. How would you like to leave this place forever, and never come back and be able to practice magic all you like, even when school is not in?"

Harry's eyes were as large as saucers at the suggestion.

Dumbledore let out a dry chuckle as he seen the look on the teenager's face. "I'll take that as a yes. But, I must warn you, there will be consequences."

"I'll do anything!" Harry exclaimed, feeling the most excitement he had in weeks. He knew in his heart that he would do anything to get out of this house.

"The consequences are very serious, Harry. I want you to hear them out and come to a logical, thought out answer." Not for the first time, Albus Dumbledore was wondering if he was doing the right thing for Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter. He just hoped it worked out.

"What are the consequences?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Now the things that I am about to tell you will affect you _and_ Ms. Granger. I would appreciate it if you do not interrupt until I have finished."

Harry gave a nod of acceptance.

"Have you ever heard of a spell called _"Proprius Potentia"_?" Harry just shook his head. "It basically means sharing your magic and life force with someone on a permanent basis. It would also give you certain traits that you wouldn't normally have. In other words, you would share traits."

"For instance, who ever you shared your magic—or life force—with, you will _always know where they are and if they are ok. _Not to mention that each of you would get about a thirty-five percent increase in you're magical power. There is one other thing that you have to think about…"

Dumbledore trailed off and Harry waited patiently for him to get to the point. So far, everything the Headmaster had been telling him was scaring the shit out of him, just slightly.

Dumbledore cleared his throat once more and continued. "The two people that merge their magic and life-force must live together. In fact, they have to spend an abundant amount of time together."

"Now, let me tell you the up side of things. If you merge with the person that I am thinking about, you will be just as safe in any house, just as you are here; that's how powerful this ancient spell is."

"It's 'Mione isn't it?" The headmaster gave a solemn nod. "And just how does she feel about this? Or have you asked her?"

"Oh, yes. I asked her before I asked you. I must say she is quiet excited about this. She can hardly wait to do it. She is acting this way for two reasons. The first, she wants to do everything that she can to help you. The second is that this spell has not been preformed in over six hundred years, and you know how she feels about history." He chuckled after that statement.

Harry and Dumbledore sat there in complete silence for almost a full ten minutes, with Harry thinking, and with Albus waiting on the boy's answer.

Finally, Harry did speak. "I assume that we would live at the Headquarters?" Dumbledore gave a quiet nod. Harry couldn't actually believe what he was about to ask Dumbledore and he was pretty sure that he would turn him down flat anyway.

"Ok, if I'm going to do this, then I have a few favors. Will you consider them?"

"Ask and I'll see what I can do."

"The first favor is that I have to go to Diagon Alley. I'll have to have an adult with me, preferably an Auror; because I am going to buy some things that they probably just will not sell to kids. Specifically weapons. I think that it's time I owned up to my destiny."

Harry wasn't sure, but he could have sworn a flash of pride went through Dumbledore's eyes. "I think that is very acceptable, Harry."

"Next, I am going to need some books that are restricted to anyone under 17. Such as Occlumency and Legilimency. And I would also like some more advanced books on Dueling and Advanced Transfiguration. Well, I may just go ahead and buy up all the schoolbooks for 6th and 7th year as well. What do you think, sir?"

"I think that you are on the right track. And I dare say that Ms. Granger will help you along on your way. Moreover, speaking of Ms. Granger… She had already asked about the books for Occlumency and Legilimency and I dare say that the clever witch has already mastered both. She has a real knack for those subjects. I think that she could help you with those."

Harry just gave a grateful nod.

"She is at the Headquarters waiting for you to show up to perform the ceremony." Dumbledore stated with that damn twinkle in his eyes again.

"What? She knew I was going to say yes?"

"I dare say that she is a very clever witch." Dumbledore replied laughingly. With that, the old wizard pulled out his wand and muttered a spell. _"Sarcina". _It was then that everything that Harry wanted to take with him was neatly folded and placed in his trunk.

"I wish I could do that at home."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "You never know, stranger things have happened." With that statement Dumbledore picked up a quill and made it into a portkey. "Are you ready?"

Hermione Granger, noted by some as the cleverest girl in Hogwarts, was definitely not acting in her normal self assured way. In fact, the way she was pacing the floors of the Grimmauld common room, one would think that she was as nervous as a person could get.

The thought that kept going through her head was: What if he refuses?

Since 5th year, this had been her dream, although no one knew. Her dream was to have a relationship with Harry and be closer to him than anybody. It didn't have to be sexual, but that would be nice. No, what she wanted was exactly what this ancient spell was going to do; bring them closer than anyone living on the planet, since it had been six hundred years since the spell was last performed.

Hermione would go to her grave before she told anyone the truth; that she had had a crush on Harry Potter since forth year. Sure, Ron was cute and sweet, in an annoying kind of way. However, he was nothing like Harry. Harry would look danger in the eyes with those beautiful green eyes of his, and even though he was scared, he would charge right in.

Hermione called this his "saving people thing". She just hoped that he would forgive her for saying that. She really didn't mean it. She just didn't want him to run off and do something rash. Which he did anyway. In addition, she knew that he was blaming himself for it and that just wasn't his fault. She didn't care if she had to beat it into him. He would understand one way or the other.

Just as she was thinking of Harry, so he appeared, right along side of Professor Dumbledore. She took from how he looked that he wasn't handling things well and didn't like it one bit. He was wearing hand me down clothes from his cousin, which was about four times to large for him. However, that was not what bothered her.

It was the black circles under his eyes that showed that he hadn't been getting enough sleep as of late. Hermione didn't care if Dumbledore was there or not; she rushed in and gave him the tightest hug she could.

"A-A-Air, Mione, air." He finished as she let go and let him catch his breath, smiling at her the whole time.

"Did you agree, Harry? Of course you agreed or you wouldn't be here. Are you feeling alright? Do you need some pumpkin juice? I can--"

Harry held up a hand to stop her. "Breath, 'Mione. That's right, in and out." He replied in an amused voice, making the girl look a little sheepish and embarrassed.

"To answer your question; yes I did agree." He could see the excitement in her eyes as he announced that. "And afterward we are going to Diagon Alley because I need to pick up a few things."

"You're right; we do need to get our school books." She watched as Harry rolled his eyes at that statement.

The oldest Wizard in the room cleared his throat quite loudly to get their attention. He didn't want to bring this subject up now, but he felt that he had little choice, since they would have to make a trip to the Gringotts Wizarding Bank. He had to tell Harry so that he would know what to expect.

Harry looked up at Dumbledore and saw that the twinkle in his eyes was no longer present, he knew at once that he was about to be told something very important. He just hoped that it wasn't something bad, like death.

"This is a very privet discussion and it is completely up to you if you would like Ms. Granger with you for it." He watched the two teens nod at each other and then nod at him to continue—their decision was made.

"This has to do with Sirius Black and Nicholas Flamel. Firstly I would like to tell you that everything has been taken care of by myself, since I felt that you wouldn't feel up to it, since it has been so close to your Godfather's death. To make a long story short, he left all of the Black Family fortune in your name. That also includes all of his estates, which there are four of, as well as the money."

"But--"

"I know that you don't want it Harry, but this is what Sirius wanted. He wanted you set up for life. He made out his will not a week before he died and told me to make sure that you got it at all costs. He was a very noble and giving man."

"We will also have to discus Nicholas Flamel's will, Harry. As you both know, he was well over six hundred years old before he passed on. In that time he collected thousands upon thousands of books; it was sort of a hobby for him," Dumbledore trailed off as he remembered his dead friend. "Nicholas also left you his vast fortune, as well as the books to you Harry, on the condition that you share the books with Hermione and Ron."

To say that Harry was stunned was the understatement of the year.

"He left you all these things because you saved the Sorcerer's Stone, by the way. He was always worried about that stone. Sometimes he wished that he never created it. But in his will, he told me that you, Harry, deserved to be the wealthiest man in Brittan, and now you are."

Dumbledore forced a smile on his face and said in a cheery voice, "Enough of this maudlin, let's go to Diagon alley and get some shopping done. But before that, I think you need to speak to Alastor, he is waiting in Sirius' old study. Tonks should arrive shortly."

With that, the headmaster walked into the kitchen, his demeanor telling everyone that he wanted to be alone. He truly did miss his friends. Especially Nicholas Flamel.

"B-b-but he didn't tell us where all the books were. How are we going to find them? I doubt the owner of this place would let us search around."

Harry gave her a very pointed look, along with a raised eyebrow.

"That's right; you _are _the owner of this place. I wondered why they put so much time into remodeling it and painting," she thought out loud with a hint of wonder to her voice.

That's when Harry started to notice things. Everything looked completely different from the last time that he was here. Gone were the heads of the dead elves and the dust and mildew. Moreover, there was plush carpet _everywhere _that the old mildewed carpet was at previously.

Basically what the place looked like was a brand new mansion. Right up to the gold chandelier. And Harry still couldn't believe that it was all his. After the ceremony, he would own this place. The only thing bad about it was that it brought back memories of Sirius—but he was almost sure that he would get over it in time. Harry even noticed that they got rid of that damnable painting that cursed everything it saw. In addition, he didn't know where that little bastard of an elf that betrayed them was either. He made a mental note to ask later.

Harry still didn't know how many floors the house had, though.

Harry knew for certain that he needed to go to the bathroom first though, and he knew where that was. When he was almost to the door he got the surprise of his life. He _never _thought he would see Tonks like she was now. _I guess she was already here._

When he was halfway to the bathroom, Tonks came out of it wearing a short towel that left little to the imagination. When she caught him looking at her, Harry was determined not to let her embarrass him more than he already was.

"You know, that looks good on you. You should wear it more often," he stated as casually as possible, then made his way to the bathroom. Before he went though, he noticed that her face was as pink as her hair. _Ha! Potter: 1, Tonks: 0._

However, he knew that she would get him back later.

It was after his shower that he realized that he didn't bring any spare clothes with him in the bathroom, so he threw on the same ones and went to look for some new ones. He felt more than a little grimy walking out of the bathroom in dirty clothes, but he got lucky when he ran into Hermione.

"Hey, Mione. Is my trunk still downstairs? I left all my clothes in it." Then he made a show of sniffing his shirt. "And these are a little rank."

Hermione gave a low chuckle before she answered. "Tonks and I moved your trunk to the Master bedroom, since this _is _you mansion." She finished that last part with a smirk. "It's on the very top floor, first door on the right."

"Ok. Thanks," he replied, not rising to the bait.

"If I were you I would go through the closet before the trunk, though."

Before he could ask why, she was already gone, so he made his way up the flight of stairs. As she suggested he looked through the closet first. What he found there shocked him. It was filled with clothes. However, not only that, they all seemed to be in his size. He couldn't believe how many there were. The closet was huge and had every variety.

_Sirius must have got them before he was killed… _His thoughts trailed off.

Finally he chose a faded blue button-up shirt that looked a little old, but was new and a pair of snug fitting black jeans. (Not to mention underwear and socks,) And a new pair of black sneakers. It didn't take him that long to get dressed and he didn't even try to mess with his hair; it was hopeless.

Before he left, he notice something on the dresser in the room. It was a wand holder that a person straps to the forearm. He remember them being called quick-draws in the various shops that he visited when he was in third year. After rolling up his sleeves to about mid-forearm he strapped the holder in place. After a quick glance in the mirror, he decided that he didn't look like the richest person in Brittan.

Harry just thanked god that it wasn't a magical mirror, because he wasn't in the mood for comments on his looks. As he looked at his eyes again, he couldn't get over how different they looked. In fact, if push came to shove, he would say that they looked a little like "Mad-Eye" Moody's good eye. They had both paranoia and suspicion in them.

The thought of Moody brought on a whole other line of thoughts. If anyone would understand, he would. Harry knew one thing for certain; he needed to be prepared. He didn't care if he had to beg Moody; he really needed his help. That man was possibly the only one that could understand Harry's paranoia. And that was that—he needed to be prepared.

_And speak of the devil. _Harry thought with an amused glint in his eyes as he heard the thump of Moody's leg headed his way. It was a slow gate that was deliberate. Because Harry knew damn well the man could move faster than that. _I guess now is as good a time to talk as any. He must have got tired of waiting._

Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody was in a contemplative mood. When he was watching the boy from the other side of the wall, he noticed the eyes and demeanor was not the same as the snotty little brat from last year. He had a demeanor of someone who had seen too many battles and wasn't very quick to trust any one.

When Moody entered the room, it felt like those green eyes just pierced right through him, as if gauging him. Finally the boy broke eye contact and sat down at his desk chair, still not saying a word. However, he waved to Moody to take the other chair.

"Would you mind placing some wards and silencing charms on the room. I don't want anyone to hear what I am about to tell you. It is very important. So important that only the headmaster and I know of it."

_Well, if the runt wants my curiosity up, he got it, _Moody thought absently as he cast the strongest wards and silencing charms he could think of on the room. "Well, ya got my attention, boy. Spit out what ye got to say."

Ordinarily, that tone of voice would have pissed Harry off to no end, but he knew that this was the way that Moody always talked. Harry couldn't believe he was going through with this, since the plan popped inside his head only a few minutes ago. But it was instinct, and he learned to trust that.

"What do you know about the Prophecy?"

"Only about half of it. The rest was destroyed at the Ministry," he growled out. That growl intimidated a lot of people, but the boy in front of him didn't even flinch.

Harry gave a sigh, still having a hard time believing he was doing this. "Yes and no. The Prophecy was destroyed before Voldemort got a hold of it, but Dumbledore heard the prophecy read when it was spoken, so he knows all of it. He told it to me at the end of last year."

Moody leaned forward, with a curious expression on his disfigured face. "And I suppose that you are going to tell me what it is."

Harry leaned back in his chair and studied the man before him. "Yes. But only on one condition. Before you agree or disagree, just let me tell you it is very big and could be the deciding point of the war. Not even my best friends know it yet."

Moody was quiet for such a long time that Harry was starting to get nervous that he wasn't going to answer. What Harry didn't know was that Moody hated "Conditions" and "Favors", but he also figured it would be worth it.

"Alright, kid. What's yer condition?"

This was the part that made Harry nervous. Even though he felt much older than he was, he knew that he was still legally a kid. Some of the things that he was going to ask this man were slightly illegal. In addition, he would have to spend a lot of time with him.

"Before I tell you the condition, let me tell you something. I may still be a kid, legally, but I have seen a hell of a lot in my life. And I promise I will give 110 percent," Harry said all in one breath.

Mad-Eye just nodded. He was starting to get an idea of what the boy was going to ask. However, what Harry didn't know was that he was going to offer him this even before this talk.

"The condition that I want is that you teach me and Hermione everything you know about being an Auror and all the different ways that I can watch my back. I want every chance I can get against the death eaters, and I think that you would be the best person for the job. I would like you to train me for three hours a day, five days a week. That also includes the school term."

Moody stared at him for about ten seconds and then waved his hand and a bottle of Firewhisky and a good-sized shot glass appeared. He poured himself a glass and downed it in one go. Then he repeated the process. "I can tell that you are dead serious about learning, but what about that bushy haired girl? Will she put all of her heart into it?"

What he didn't tell Harry was that he would have done it anyway, regardless of being told the Prophecy or not.

"She has a LOT of fire that she likes to keep hidden. She is also the cleverest witch in Hogwarts. If I know her, she will jump at the chance to learn from a seasoned Auror. However, if she doesn't, it'll just be you and me,"

Moody thought hard for a moment and then spoke. "Alright, kid. I agree. Tell me about the Prophecy."

So, it came to be that Harry Potter repeated the prophecy for the first time ever. It came out in a dull monotone that would have given shivers to a man that didn't have a stronger spine. It did feel good, though. Just to get it off his chest, that is.

After the Prophecy was finished, they both stared at one another for a full ten seconds before either moved. It was Moody that moved first. He poured another shot of Firewhisky and slid it towards Harry. The boy drank every bit of it without as much as a cough.

"A woman named Tara will probably help with your training, as well as Granger's. Remus would, but he's out of the country on assignment, The Weasley clan won't be around because they decided to stay at the Burrow for the next two weeks. Practical training won't start for three days, so that should give you two plenty of time to study up."

_._


	2. Chapter Two

       **            The Power Within ******

**                            By Draconis Warlock**

**                                   Chapter Two**

It took a while to explain to Hermione the deal that he made with Mad-Eye, but he was right, she was all for learning knew things from a seasoned Auror. Neither one of them knew who this mysterious "Tara" person was yet, but they figured they would find out sooner or later. Moreover, if Mad Eye trusted her, they surely could.

At the moment, the two teenagers were not focusing their attention on just who "Tara" was or was not. Their primary concern was waiting on what was going to happen within the next five minutes. It would have been funny if the situation wasn't so serious. Both teenagers were sitting on each side of the couch, not daring to look at one another.

They were both embarrassed because Dumbledore told them both that each of them would share every experience in their life if the spell went right. They were also told that this spell would unlock the "adult" part of there magic, as well as add thirty-five percent more to it.

When Hermione asked why all wizards didn't do this, if it gave them more power, Dumbledore gave the evasive answer that "not everyone can".

Both teenagers had various things that they didn't want to share. Harry's was how he was treated as a child—he didn't want to appear weak in front of Hermione. His other fear was that she would have find out that he thought that she was beautiful and could possibly treat her as more than a friend.

On Hermione's part, she was afraid that once he found out that she was in love with him, then he wouldn't want to be friends anymore. She knew it wasn't rational. But then again, love wasn't very rational. She just hoped with all her might that he wouldn't just outright laugh at her. There were a lot of other embarrassing things in her life she didn't feel exactly comfortable letting him know—but it would all be worth it at the end.

When Dumbledore came in, he almost—almost—smiled at how nervous they looked. When Hermione asked the question as to why every witch or wizard didn't do this, he evaded the question. He evaded it, because the answer would have made them even more nervous. The answer was simple.

The people doing it had to be soul mates and that was very rare.

He was also carrying a small box in his left hand when he came in. Dumbledore conjured himself a chair and sat down so that he was directly in front of them. "In this box, there are two rings. I hope you are not offended, Ms. Granger, but both of them have the Potter Family Crest on them."

"No, sir. That's fine," she replied, trying to keep the excitement out of her voice. She knew instantly that she would be proud to wear Harry' crest.

"What are the rings for, Professor?"

"Well, they signify your bonding. But I must warn you. Once they are put on, they can not be taken off. This will be very final."

Since both of them wanted to do it anyway, they both reached hesitantly toward the box that Dumbledore had opened. Both were magnificently crafted and had the letter "P" in old English, set in solid gold. It was easy to tell whose was whose. One looked very feminine and other was clearly made for a male. They each looked at the rings with a smile.

"Now, as for the ceremony. Hermione, just place Harry's ring on his ring finger. And Harry, you do the same for Hermione." The old Headmaster watched as they did this, and then performed the spell without warning.

The last thing the teenagers heard before they blacked out was, "_Proprius Potentia" _There was a blinding flash of blue light as the teenagers slumped, unconscious, into the cushions of the sofa. However, after they were out and still glowing they each said two names.

Hermione said: Ginny Weasley. And Harry surprised Albus the most by giving a Slytherin girl's name: Blaise Zabini.

It was two hours later that Author Weasley, Molly Weasley and Professor Dumbledore were sitting around the kitchen table at Grimmauld place. They all had very serious faces, because it was a very serious matter indeed. The Weasleys could hardly believe what the Headmaster said happened after he had cast the spell.

They all knew from the history books that if there was a flash of blue after the spell was cast, that meant that the soul mates were _very _special. They were special because they had the potential to become Mages, with enough training. Moreover, the only Mage that anyone knew about was Albus Dumbledore, and that was kept as a secret among the Order Members. What the members didn't know was that the earlier a Mage potential showed signs, the more powerful they would be. Albus showed his potential at the age of twenty.

However, Harry and Hermione… Well, they would be _very _powerful.

However, just because they had power and potential, they still needed to train and learn the spells, not to mention practice them. So far, they were to be treated just like any other student. Albeit with a little more training than most.

The things that shocked the Weasleys the most, and why Dumbledore called them here, was that when Harry and Hermione were asleep, they softly called out to Ginny and Blaise. And Albus had to explain just what that meant to the girl's parents. Then he had to make a fire-call to Blaise's parents, one of which was muggle.

Therefore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts began to explain the true implications of both Harry and Hermione stating Ginny and Blaise's name in their slumber, simultaneously at that. He knew that it would be hard for them to take in. Like always, he started off with questions first.

"Do either of you know what a Mage Protector is?"

Both of them shook their head in a negative fashion.

"Well, to put in bluntly, it is someone who watches out for Mages while they are in training, and even after training. They do not have the same amount of power as a Mage does, but they are very powerful in there own right. They are just about three quarters as powerful as a Mage. And let me tell you: that is _very _powerful. With the right training, a Mage Protector could give me a run for my money," he added in an amused voice.

"But what does this have to do with our Ginny?" Molly asked in a trembling voice. She wasn't ready for her baby to have this much responsibility.

Albus didn't know any other way to put it. "When Hermione called her name while she was unconscious, Ginny was named her Mage Protector, just as Blaise is Harry's Protector. Neither Harry nor Hermione had any choice in the matter of choosing. A lot goes with that title. Some of it you may not like. But not even I could stop this if I wanted too."

For the first time, Dumbledore really didn't know what to do in front of the crying woman. Then she said something that completely surprised him—and that was saying something when it came to Dumbledore.

"Well, I'm just glad she was bonded to one of those two and not someone else. When will she become a Mage Protector, as you call it? She didn't seem any different this morning."

"Sometime after Harry and Hermione wake up, I believe." Then he completely changed the subject. "Would you like a lemon drop?"

**3:30 PM****, July 31st **

****

****

Harry was having one of the best dreams that he could ever remember having. He was dreaming that he and Hermione were snuggled up to each other in the same bed. In fact, he could almost smell the jasmine scented shampoo that she was fond of using.

It was at that moment that he realized that the dream was just a little _too _vivid. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the peaceful face of his 'Mione sleeping not but a few inches away. To him, this girl was definitely a vision—and speaking of visions…

All of the sudden memories were flashing through his mind. They were going as quick as lightning but he could understand every single one of them. All of the sudden he knew everything about Hermione from when she was just an infant, all the way up to now. It seemed like there was nothing that he did not know. And there was something else. Something very important.

"Holy shit. She's in love with me," he mumbled quietly.

Harry watched as a tiny smirk appeared on Hermione's face while her eyes were still closed. "Well, Mr. Potter, that wasn't exactly the wake up call I was hoping for. Really, I was sort of hoping for an 'I love you'"

"I love you, 'Mione," he replied, placing a light kiss on her lips.

_I could get used to this, _Hermione thought. _But, oh, he has been through so much. _However, Hermione would act like it didn't effect her, even if it tore her up inside. She knew he hated pity and she most certainly didn't want to embarrass him, because she too had seen ever one of his memories.

"You do know that we have to make a promise to each other, don't you?"

"And what is that, my love?"

That sentenced made her heart melt, but she decided not to make a big deal out of it. "Even though we know everything about one another now, we can't go telling other people embarrassing stories. And if you do that to me, just remember, I remember a _lot _of embarrassing one's about you!" she replied with an almost evil glint in her eyes, but he could still see that she was just teasing.

Harry just groaned, like someone had taken away his favorite toy. "You're such a kill joy," he added with mock seriousness.

It was just then there was the sound of a throat clearing in the doorway. Harry looked down at his and Hermione's bodies and thanked what ever gods there were that they were at least clothed.

There, standing in the doorway was the Headmaster and Ginny Weasley. He knew why the Headmaster would be there, but he had no clue as to why Ginny was there. But the strange thing was the feeling that he was getting from Ginny. It was almost as if he closed his eyes he would know exactly where she was. He could feel her power!

"Now, I think that I should explain why young Ms. Weasley is here. You will notice the gold ring with the symbol of the griffin on it. It symbolizes that she is a Mage Protector. Now for the whole story…"

It took about as long as it did with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Albus was glad that he had it out of the way. "So, to some it up, she is almost exactly like you, but with less power… Moreover, it is her duty to protect Hermione in all ways. However, all three of you will have to spend a very abundant amount of time together. If you don't, you will not like the consciences."

"What would happen?" Hermione was always the first to ask the questions.

"You can spend up to two days apart. But on the third day you will grow anxious. On the fourth day, you'll feel sick to your stomach. And on day number five you could very well become catatonic.

"When you arrive at Hogwarts, there will be a separate room for the four of you to share, so that you may spend time with one another. Also, you will find that physical contact acts as a soothing balm when one of you is agitated."

He was surprised that none of the teenagers caught on to the fact that he said "four" and not "three". However, he knew that Blaise would be there soon enough. In addition, if his research he had done were correct, Harry would feel her as soon as she used her portkey into Grimmauld Place.

Hermione raised her hand and ignored Harry rolling his eyes at her.

"Yes, Ms. Granger."

"Actually Professor, I have a question about protocol. I have read about this in 4th year and it stated that whenever two soul mates merge that it is the same as marriage in the Wizarding world, but you get to keep your last names. Is that true? Am I Harry's wife?" She asked this with a bit of awe.

Dumbledore had the slightest smile on his face before he answered. "That is correct; you are now legally married to Harry. However, you will not have to share his name until you are ready. In addition, since you shared a piece of soul with Ginny, she is the closest thing to being a sister as one can get without blood. Nevertheless, I think that there is one more thing that you need to know about. However, I will tell you about that later.

"What about--"

Harry didn't finish, because his head snapped up and towards the door. His eyes were piercing and alert. He didn't feel that he was in any danger. He just—he just couldn't explain it. It was like a piece of himself had appeared somewhere in the house. But his scar didn't hurt, so that possibly ruled Voldemort out.

That was when he looked up at Dumbledore and he noticed he had that damn twinkle in his eyes again. "Why don't you go down stairs and say hello to your new Protector, Harry.

"I have a Protector like Hermione?"

"Didn't you listen to him at all, Harry? Honestly," Hermione replied with a roll of the eyes.

"She is also your wife, like Hermione."

Harry's face had a shell-shocked look on it when the Headmaster said that. He had _two _wives. He chanced a look over at Hermione, expecting her to be pissed, but he got a surprise. She had a damn smirk on her face.

Harry had the good grace to look sheepish as he made his way into the hall. That's when he noticed that his ring started to grow warm, so he looked down at it. What he saw shocked him a bit. The crest had changed. It now had a cobra circling the lion with its fangs bared. A deadly looking snake at that. Harry didn't know how he felt about that, but he had to admit it looked positively wicked.

He hadn't run into anyone on the way down the stairs as he went to the common room this time. That was where his senses were leading him. When he made it to the common room, he got the first view of his visitor; she was standing in front of the flames, just watching them as they burned.

Harry began to think the girl with long raven Hair would never turn around. She just stood as still as stone. But then, all of the sudden, she started to speak. "You know, most Slytherins think that you are just some spoiled attention seeking prat that always goes hunting for glory."

The girl's voice was melodious and beautiful, even if he didn't like the words coming out of her mouth at the moment. "Is that a fact?" he asked dryly.

"I used to think the same thing, you know. It seemed like you got all the attention. Almost all the teachers favored you. I thought that you must have been spoiled rotten at home just because of who you are." Still she didn't turn around. Still her voice was completely even.

Harry just gave a snort at that assumption. It would have almost been funny if it didn't suck so much. He wouldn't wish his old home life on anyone.

"I can't believe how wrong I was. I can't believe that I actually considered that you had it easy. You didn't even want the fame; it was just pushed at you." Harry got a shock when she turned around.

Blaise was crying.

Without thinking about what he was doing he crossed the distanced and enveloped her in a hug. In that moment, he saw things that he wished that he hadn't. There was beatings and pain magic used against her for as long as she could remember. And there were not nearly enough happy moments in this sixteen year old girl's life. Her life was hell.

"No more, Blaise," he whispered in her ear. "From this time on you will live with me. You will always be safe here if I have anything to say about it. No wife of mine will ever live like you did," he told her, and he actually meant it. Calling her his wife just seemed natural.

Blaise pulled back and let out a bark of a laugh before she spoke. "Some Protector I am. I'm bawling like a baby." On the inside, she was jumping up and down in childish joy. _He accepted me as his wife! Even though I have to share him with Hermione. However, she's beautiful, just like he's handsome…_

"It does a person good to cry now and again."

She nodded, as if she agreed.

Harry couldn't help but notice how beautiful Blaise's face was and how her eyes were so light blue that they could almost pass for ice. "I guess it means that I'm going to be a little more powerful than some people."

"I'm not talking about Power. However, since you mentioned it, yes, you will be _very _powerful. Possibly more powerful than Dumbledore with the right training," Harry scoffed at that. "Don't you scoff at me, I'm telling you the truth, but we're getting off the subject."

"You think that you are famous now? Just wait until you go into public the next time. My idiot father has already bragged to them that I am your Protector. You and Hermione are the first recognized Mages in centuries. People are going to notice you more than ever; me as well, since I'm married to you both."

"And the same goes for Hermione. She won't be the shy wallflower any longer. She will be front page news, just like Ginny and me. I'm not telling you this to spook you; I just want you to be prepared."

Harry just placed his hands on his face and groaned. "Maybe I should skip going to Diagon Alley today."

Blaise looked a little pensive, but asked her question anyway. "Do you want some advice?" She didn't wait for him to answer. "Go to Diagon Alley with your head held high. It will give the people hope. And since there is a war going on, that is exactly what they need."

"Bravo, Ms. Zabini. That was excellent advice." It didn't surprise Harry a bit that the Headmaster was listening in. "Harry, you are going to have to come to grips with the fact that you are a symbol of hope to the wizarding world, and today is the perfect time to start."

"I think he's right, boy. The only people coming will just be me, you and Zabini. The rest will go tomorrow. Tonks will take the rest of you lot tomorrow."

There were a few groans of disappointment at that, but not too many.

Then Moody pulled out a portkey that was an old book and made them touch it and all of them disappeared from Grimmauld Place.

If Harry was truthful with himself he would tell himself he was really excited about this trip. He hadn't been to Diagon Alley since his third year and he was curious as to how it had changed. He had felt like a prisoner for the last couple of years and this was his chance to be free.

When they landed in the middle off the alley behind the Leaky Cauldron, he noticed that Blaise was looking at him with an amused smirk. It was at that point that he remembered that she could feel his emotions. But for some reason, this didn't bother him one bit.

Before Moody tapped the bricks with his wand, he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out two letters, both containing the books they would need for the school year. He handed one to each of them and then he planned on asking them where to go, but changed his mind as he turned to Harry.

Harry was getting kind of nervous by the scrutinizing way Moody was looking at him. "You told me you wanted to do anything you could to protect yourself and watch your back. I can tell you right now that it will cost a lot of galleons to do that. Are you sure you want to take _all _my advice?" he growled out.

"Yes, sir. It's better safe than sorry."

"Good answer, kid. Now, off to Gringotts."

"What was he talking about Harry?"

"He's preparing me for war."

As they entered Gringotts, Harry started to notice that there were a lot of people staring at him. He guessed he did stick out, since he was wearing muggle clothes, but he didn't really think that was the reason they were staring at him. To top it off, there were about seven people in front of him, waiting to talk to the teller.

Harry just kept repeating Blaise's advice. _Keep your head held high. _So that's what he did, trying his best to look important. He wiped his hand through his hair in frustration from waiting and he heard many people gasp and his name being whispered around when they saw his scar.

_Oh, this is bloody marvelous._ He cursed himself. Or maybe it wasn't so bad.

About to ten seconds later a Goblin was standing in front of him. It took him a moment to recognize him, but he did. "Griphook, how are you today?"

Harry actually thought that the Goblin looked surprised that he remembered his name. Then he gave him a smile. At least Harry hoped it was a smile and not a death threat. A person could never tell with goblin expressions.

"Ah, it is good to see you Harry Potter, sir. Is there anything that we can do for you today?" Harry was dimly aware of the envious looks he was getting from people for cutting in front of them.

"Yes there is, actually. I need two things. I need to go to my vault and asses how much I have and then I might have a question or two for you." Harry replied, trying to sound as adult as possible.

"While you and Zabini are here, I have a few things to do in the Alley. Don't go outside until I get back." Moody growled out.

Both teenagers just nodded.

After Moody left, Griphook started speaking again. "If you will follow me sir, I will show you to your new vault."

"New vault?"

"Oh, yes sir. The old one became far too small."

Now that shocked Harry more than a little, but he tried not to show it as Griphook led them down to the cart that was supposed to take him to his vault. The trip went as always, it was a blast for Harry. Though, Blaise looked a little green around the gills.

However, Harry did notice that they were going deeper than normal in the underground. Every once in a while, Harry could have sworn that he saw a dragon breathing fire, but the cart was going to fast to really tell. Finally they stopped and Griphook jumped out of the cart, handing the lamp to Harry first to make sure h didn't drop it.

When Harry got out, he handed the lamp back to Griphook and turned back to Blaise and held his hand out. The girl was still looking a little sickly. She gratefully took his hand and got out of the cart as well. "Thanks," she muttered. "I think I'll stick to a broom when I want to go that fast."

Harry just gave her a little smile. After all, he liked the way she clung to him on the ride. It was sort of like going to a scary movie, or at least that was what he heard, considering he had never been to a movie theater.

It was at that point that he remembered that Griphook had never asked him for his key. "Won't you need my key?"

"No need, sir. Only a Goblin can open this vault. There is no key required."

With that statement, Griphook walked up to the vault and Harry noticed that it looked a lot like the one that Hagrid had got the Sorcerer's Stone out of in his first year. In addition, just like last time Griphook ran his long pointed finger down the middle and dozens upon dozens of locks unlatched and moved until the door finally opened up.

When Harry and Blaise finally stepped into the vault, neither could hardly believe what they saw. The place was _huge_. It was probably twice the size of the Gryffindor Common Room. Not only that, ninety percent of the space was filled with gold galleons and various other jewels. Neither Harry nor Blaise had ever seen that many galleons in their life, and Blaise came from a _very _wealthy family.

As soon as they took a few steps into the vault, there was a bright flash and a letter addressed to Harry fell near his feet. Harry reached down and picked it up, and looked at Blaise. She just gave him a shrug, as if to tell him to go ahead and open it. 

So, open it he did. The letter was from Nicholas Flamel, the acclaimed alchemist. Harry wondered what he was up to this time. Then he figured the only way to find out was to read it.

_To Harry Potter,_

_                 Well, if you are reading this then you have just seen what I have left you. That's quite a lot of galleons, isn't it? Well, let me tell you, it was not hard to collect that many galleons. If you lived to be over six hundred years old, you would probably be able to collect that many as well._

_The reason that I left you all that I own is simple. I wanted to thank you for keeping my Sorcerer's Stone out of the hands of Tom Riddle (Voldemort). If he would have gotten a hold of it, things would have turned disastrous much more quickly._

_As I'm sure you heard; I was not only _just_ a very rich wizard. But I was also an alchemist. With that said, in the corner of the vault is a gold lined case. Inside it is one of my minor and successful experiments. I call it "_vis vires", _which means "Strength" in Latin, if you didn't know. There are four vials of this that I will leave up to you to choose who to give them too. My only request is that you and your Hermione drink one vial apiece. It will increase your strength and speed by sixty percent (and this is permanent), and you will need this in the coming war._

_It is a blue colored liquid._

_The second is my pride and joy. It could very well be very dangerous in the wrong hands. This potion was milked from a Mind Rock. I haven't really got a name for it, because I couldn't make up my mind. So I will just tell you what the red potion does._

_It gives you a sixty percent increase in brain activity. You will be able to comprehend things easier and learning will become more natural for you. Nevertheless, make no mistake, you will still have to learn things the old-fashioned way you'll just have faster progress. _

_Now, that was only the first of what the potion (or what I like to call milk) from the stone can do. The second is very advanced. I do not know if you are old enough to understand the full implication of what the second potion will do.  However, I will tell you anyway._

_The second effect has to do with languages. It took me twenty years to perfect this alchemy potion. What it basically does is let you know every language there is. This even includes __Parseltongue as well as other human languages. Again, I only wish you to share this red potion with Hermione. _

_Now, I want to talk to you about Ron. You are probably wondering why I haven't left him anything. The truth is—I did. He now has his own Gringotts vault with over fifty million Galleons in it. And while I was at it (and since I no longer need it); I set it up so that each of the Weasleys had the same amount. Although, I never told Albus about this._

_One more thing. Take some advice from a man that has been around a **long **time. If you are going to get the people on your side to help you with the war, you are going to have to enter the political arena. I know that you hate your fame, but if you want the people on your side, then you are going to have to use it. _

_I'll leave it to you to figure out how._

_From eternity,_

_                 Nicholas Flamel_

_P.S._

_Tell Albus when we meet again, on the other side; he had better bring that box of chocolate frogs he owes me and the gummy bears._

Harry decided right then and there that Mr. Flamel was every bit eccentric as the Headmaster. With that thought in mind, he walked over to the far, far side of the room where there were two wooden cases that were lined in gold. One had a red Griffin etched into it and the other had a Blue one etched into it. Both were beautiful cases.

"What did the letter say?"

Harry handed it to her absentmindedly, and then he reached over and opened the case with the blue Griffin on it. Sure enough, there were four normal sized vials that were filled with blue liquid in them. Harry was feeling a little reckless and turned to Blaise, just as she finished the letter. She had a shocked look on her face, which was to be expected. To be given gifts from the most famous Alchemist in the world was a great honor. But Harry was still feeling reckless.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

Blaise just looked at him. "I know everything you've done in your entire life. What do you think?" she asked in an amused, sarcastic tone.

"I think that we should drink the strength potion now."

"You're actually going to give me one of the vials?" she asked with a hint of awe. She was sure that he would give one to Ginny and maybe a few of his friends at school.

"You are my Protector and wife, aren't you?"

Blaise thought her heart might burst when Harry said that, she felt so proud. "Damn straight, I am."

Therefore, without further ado, Harry took out two of the blue potions, handing one to Blaise. Blaise uncorked the vial at the same time Harry did and looked at him. "Cheers, mate" Then she downed it as fast as she could, feeling a bit reckless as she did so as well.

Harry had done the same thing.

"I don't feel any different," Blaise commented.

"I don't eith--"

His comment was cut off when he started feeling a strange, very strange, sensation course through his body. It was far from painful. It was more like an intensified tingling that went through every part of his body. And from the look on Blaise's face, she was feeling the same thing. Then, all of the sudden, there was a feeling of a rush, and both teenagers flushed deeply from the feeling of the adrenalin they just felt.

"That was…" Blaise trailed off.

"Yeah, that was definitely interesting."

Blaise just nodded, she wasn't used to the feeling she was feeling at the moment. She felt like she had more energy than she ever had in her life. She felt like she could run ten miles and not even get tired.

"Look, Blaise. I don't think we should test anything we may be able to do until we get back to Headquarters. It might be safer that way."

"Yeah, you're right."

Harry then pulled out his money pouch and filled it with close to two hundred Galleons. It was a little heavy, but a plan was starting to go through his head. He stuffed the letter from Nicholas in his back pocket and then did a shrinking spell on the cases and placed them both in his shirt pocket. They were ready to leave then.

Blaise had to get her some money and he had to talk to a Goblin in accounting. He was about to have a busy day. As they walked out of the vault, thy noticed their steps were a **_lot lighter_ **and it wasn't just because they were in a good mood.

It didn't take long for Blaise to get her Galleons.

.


End file.
